Alexandre, o Grande
|cidadenatal =Pela, Macedônia |morte = |cidademorte =Babilônia |sepultamento = }} Alexandre III da Macedônia, POMEROY, S., BURSTEIN, S., DOLAN, W., ROBERTS, J. (1998) Ancient Greece: A Political, Social, and Cultural History, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-509742-4HAMMOND, N.G.L., (1989) The Macedonian State: Origins, Institutions, and History, pp. 12-13, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-814883-6 dito o Grande ou Magno (em grego, Αλέξανδρος o Τρίτος o Μακεδών, Aléxandros ho Trítos ho Makedón, Αλέξανδρος ο Μέγας, Aléxandros ho Mégas ou Μέγας Αλέξανδρος, Mégas Aléxandros''O nome ''Αλέξανδρος deriva das palavras gregas αλέξω ("repelir", "abrigar", "proteger") e ανήρ ("homem"); caso genitivo ανδρός ("protetor de homens")Online Etymology Dictionary, Alexander, Consultado em 09.03.2008; Pela (ou em Vergina), — Babilônia, bbc.co.uk - Health Alexander's death riddle is 'solved'A data real de seu nascimento ainda está em discussão. Embora 20 de julho seja a mais amplamente aceita.livius.org - O primeiro mês do ano, teoricamente começando na primeira lua nova depois do solstício de verão. Isto pode significar que Alexandre nasceu em 20 de julho de 356. Os calendários astronômicos, religiosos e civis não coincidiam no quarto século; como consequência, é impossível ter-se certeza da data de nascimento de Alexandre) foi um príncipe e rei da Macedônia, e um dos três filhos do rei Filipe II e de Olímpia do Épiro – uma fiel mística e ardente do deus grego Dioniso. Alexandre foi o mais célebre conquistador do mundo antigo. Em sua juventude, teve como preceptor o filósofo Aristóteles. Tornou-se o rei aos vinte anos, na sequência do assassinato do seu pai. Vida 250px|thumb|esquerda|[[Busto de Alexandre conhecido como Azara Herm. Cópia romana em mármore do original de Lisipo, de 330 a.C. (museu do Louvre). Segundo Plutarco, as esculturas de Lisipo representavam fielmente o famoso conquistador macedônio.]] A sua carreira é sobejamente conhecida: conquistou um império que ia dos Balcãs à Índia, incluindo também o Egito e a Báctria (aproximadamente o atual Afeganistão). Este império era o maior e mais rico que já tinha existido. Existem várias razões para esses grandes êxitos militares, um deles é que Alexandre era um general de extraordinária habilidade e sagacidade, talvez o melhor de todos os tempos, pois ele nunca perdeu nenhuma batalha e a expansão territorial que ele proporcionou é uma das maiores da história, a maior expansão territorial em um período bem curto de tempo. Além disso era um homem de muita coragem pessoal e de reconhecida sorte. Ele herdou um reino que fora organizado com punho de ferro pelo pai, que tivera de lutar contra uma nobreza turbulenta que frequentemente reclamava por mais privilégios, as ligas lideradas por Atenas, e Tebas (a batalha de Queroneia representa o fim da democracia ateniense e por arrastamento das outras cidades gregas e de uma certa concepção de liberdade), revolucionando a arte da guerra. A sua personalidade é considerada de formas diferentes segundo a percepção de quem o examina: por um lado, homem de visão, extremamente inteligente, tentando criar uma síntese entre o oriente e ocidente (encorajou o casamento entre oficiais seus e mulheres persas, além de utilizar persas ao seu serviço), respeitador dos derrotados (acolheu bem a família de Dario III e permitiu às cidades dominadas a manutenção de governantes, religião, língua e costumes) e admirador das ciências e das artes (fundou, entre algumas dezenas de cidades homónimas, Alexandria, que viria a se tornar o maior centro cultural, científico e econômico da Antiguidade por mais de trezentos anos, até ser substituída por Roma); por outro lado, profundamente instável e sanguinário (as destruições das cidades de Tebas e Persepólis, os assassinatos de Clito e de Parménio, dois de seus melhores generais, a sua ligação com um eunuco), limitando-se a usar o pessoal de valor que tinha à sua volta em proveito próprio. De qualquer modo, fez o que pôde para expandir o helenismo: criou cidades com o seu nome com os seus veteranos feridos por todo o território e deu nome para cidade homenageando seu inseparável e famoso cavalo Bucéfalo. Abafou uma rebelião de cidades gregas sob o domínio macedónio e preparou-se para conquistar a Pérsia. 250px|thumb|direita|Alexandre (à direita) ouve os conselhos e orientações de seu tutor, [[Aristóteles]] Em 334 a.C. empreendeu sua primeira campanha contra os persas na Batalha de Granico que deu-lhe o controle da Ásia Menor (atual Turquia). No ano seguinte, derrotou o rei Dario III da Pérsia na Batalha de Issus. Mais um ano depois, conquistou o Egipto e Tiro, em 331 a.C. Completou a conquista da Pérsia na Batalha de Gaugamela, onde derrotou definitivamente Dario III, o que lhe conferiu o estatuto de Imperador Persa. A tendência de fusão da cultura dos macedônios com a grega provocou nestes temor quanto a um excessivo afastamento dos ideais helênicos por parte de seu monarca. Todavia, nada impediu Alexandre de continuar seu projeto imperialista em direção ao oriente. Durante cerca de dois anos Alexandre manteve-se ocupado em várias campanhas de curta duração para a consolidação do seu império. Mas, em 327 a.C., conduzindo as suas tropas por cima das montanhas Hindu Kush para o vale do rio Indo, para conquistar a Índia, país mítico para os gregos, foi forçado a regressar à Babilónia devido ao cansaço das suas tropas, e instalaria aí a capital do seu império. Deixou atrás de si novas colónias, como Niceia e Bucéfala, esta erigida em memória de seu cavalo, às margens do rio Hidaspes. Ele tinha a intenção de fazer ainda mais conquistas. Sabe-se que planejava invadir a Arábia e, provavelmente, as regiões ao norte do Império Persa. Poderia também ter planejado outra invasão da Índia ou a conquista de Roma, Cartago e do Mediterrâneo ocidental . Infelizmente nenhuma das fontes contemporâneas sobreviveu (Calístenes e Ptolomeu), nem sequer das gerações posteriores: apenas possuímos textos do século I que usaram fontes que copiaram os textos originais, de modo que muitos dos pormenores da sua vida são bastante discutíveis. Alexandre morreu depois de doze anos de constante campanha militar, sem completar os trinta e três anos, possivelmente como resultado de malária, envenenamento, febre tifóide, encefalite virótica ou em consequência de alcoolismo.BBC News | Health | Alexander's death riddle is 'solved'CDC - Alexander the Great and West Nile Virus Encephalitis thumb|centro|600px|O império de Alexandre. O exército de Alexandre Magno O exército macedónio sob Filipe II e sob Alexandre Magno era composto por diversos corpos complementando-se entre si: cavalaria pesada; cavalaria ligeira; infantaria pesada e infantaria ligeira. A cavalaria pesada era constituída pelos hetairoi ou companheiros, formados em esquadrões ilai de 256 ginetes com capacete beócio, couraça de bronze ou linotorax, equipados com xyston ou lança de 3,80 m e uma espada. Os militares formavam a unidade de elite de cavalaria aristocrática macedónia, sendo o principal elemento ofensivo. Em situação de combate, formavam à direita dos hypspistas; os nove esquadrões com o esquadrão real de 300 cavaleiros tomando o lugar de honra, sob o comando de Clito Melas, cujo dever era o de proteger o rei durante as batalhas; à sua esquerda, colocavam-se os outros chefes em 8 esquadrões de 256 homens, subdivididos em 4 unidades de 64 ginetes sob comando de Filotas. À frente de todos estes, posicionavam-se os arqueiros e protegendo o flanco direito, os prodromoi e restante cavalaria ligeira. Alexandre e o Egito A cultura do Antigo Egito impressionou Alexandre desde os primeiros dias de sua estadia naquele país. Os grandes vestígios que ele via por toda parte lhe cativaram até o ponto que ele quis "faraonizar-se" como aqueles reis quase míticos. A História da Arte nos tem deixado testemunhos destes feitos e apetências. Em Karnak existe um relevo onde se vê Alexandre fazendo as oferendas ao deus Amon. Veste a indumentária faraônica: * Klaft faraónico (manto que cobre a cabeça e vai por trás das orelhas, clássico do antigo Egito), mais a "Coroa Dupla", vermelha e branca, que se sustenta em equilíbrio instável. thumb|300px|''Casamento de Alexandre e Roxana'', 1517, por [[Il Sodoma]] * Cauda litúrgica de chacal, que com o tempo se transformou em "cauda de vaca". * Oferenda em quatro vasos como símbolo para indicar "quantidade", "repetição", "abundância" e "multiplicação". Nos hieróglifos do muro se distinguem, além dos títulos de Alexandre – faraó que se representam dentro de um serej e um cartucho egípcio. Relações pessoais O grande amigo e companheiro de toda a vida de Alexandre foi Heféstion, filho de um nobre da Macedônia. Heféstion, para além de amigo pessoal de Alexandre, foi o vice-comandante do seu exército, até à sua morte. Alexandre casou com pelo menos duas mulheres, Roxana, filha de um nobre pouco importante, e a princesa persa Statira II, filha de Dario III da Pérsia. O filho que teve de Roxana, Alexandre IV da Macedónia, morreu antes de chegar à idade adulta. Reinado e conquistas thumb|300px|direita|Alexandre lutando contra um leão com seu amigo Craterus (detalhe). Mosaico do [[século III a.C., Museu de Pella.]] Logo após assumir o trono, Alexandre reiniciou a campanha contra a Pérsia. Em 335 a.C. convocou a Liga de Corinto e convenceu seus membros a elegê-lo comandante numa guerra de retaliação contra a Pérsia, como seu pai havia feito dois anos antes. Com exceção de Esparta, todas as grandes cidades-estado gregas ficaram a seu lado. A Pérsia havia desempenhado um importante papel na Guerra do Peloponeso, entre Atenas e Esparta nas três últimas décadas do século V a.C.. Após isso, um tratado assinado em 386 a.C. estabeleceu que as cidades gregas na Ásia Menor continuariam sob domínio persa. Porém no século IV a.C. alguns dos mais poderosos oradores gregos continuavam a clamar pela "libertação dos gregos da Ásia Menor". A Macedônia não era signatária do tratado de 386 a.C. e sua intenção de libertar os gregos da Ásia Menor do domínio persa atraiu a boa vontade da Liga de Corinto, mesmo com os temores das várias cidades-estado em relação ao domínio macedônio. Após combater a revolta da cidade de Tebas, Alexandre empenhou-se na campanha contra a Pérsia que o levaria numa viagem até os confins da Índia e, apesar de ter criado um império e nunca ter sido derrotado em combate, morreria sem rever sua terra. O legado de Alexandre thumb|esquerda|500px|O império de Alexandre (em verde escuro), no contexto [[Geopolítica|geopolítico à época de sua morte.]] Com a sua morte, os seus generais repartiram o seu império e a sua família acabou por ser exterminada. Os Epígonos iriam gastar gerações seguidas em conflitos. Apenas Seleuco esteve prestes a reunificar o império (faltando o Egipto) por um curto espaço de tempo. Os seus sucessores fizeram o que puderam para manter o helenismo vivo: gregos e macedónios foram encorajados a emigrar para as novas cidades. Alexandria no Egipto teve um destino brilhante devido aos cuidados dos ptolomaicos (o Egipto, apesar da sua monumentalidade, nunca possuíra grandes metrópoles): tornou-se um porto internacional, um centro financeiro e um foco de cultura graças à biblioteca; mas outras cidades como Antioquia, Selêucida do Tigre e Éfeso também brilharam. Reinos no oriente, como os greco-bactrianos (Afeganistão) e greco-indianos, expandiram o helenismo geograficamente mais do que Alexandre o fizera. Quando os partas (um povo indo-europeu aparentado com os citas) ocuparam a Pérsia, esses reinos subsistiram até ao século I a.C., com as ligações cortadas ao ocidente. Alexandre tem persistido na história e mitos tanto da cultura grega como das não-gregas. Depois de sua morte (e inclusive durante sua vida) suas conquistas inspiraram uma tradição literária na que aparece como um herói legendário, na tradição de Aquiles. Também é mencionado no livro zoroástrico de Arda Viraf como "Alexandre, o Maldito", em persa Guzastag, ISBN 1-904341-56-X pela conquista do Império Persa e a destruição de sua capital, Persépolis. Roma recuperou o legado helenístico, e a miragem do império de Alexandre: Crasso e Marco António tentaram conquistar a Pérsia com péssimos resultados. Trajano morreu a meio de uma expedição, Septímio Severo teve o bom senso de desistir a meio e só Heráclito, no período bizantino, teve uma campanha vitoriosa: debalde, pois os árabes acabaram com a Pérsia Sassânida, enfraquecida pelas longas guerras com o Império Bizantino. O ocidente medieval viu nele o perfeito cavaleiro, incluindo no grupo dos nove bravos e estabeleceu lendas e o "Romance de Alexandre". Luís XIV apreciava vestir-se como Alexandre (à maneira do século XVII obviamente) e esse epíteto seria sempre apreciado por monarcas absolutos. Os nomes de Alexandre thumb|300px|direita|[[Tetradracma de Alexandre o Grande]] O império fundado por Alexandre marcou as culturas do oriente e seu nome possui versões em diversas línguas: *Em persa, Eskandar-e Maqduni ("Alexandre da Macedônia"); *Em árabe ر, الإسكندر الأكب Al-Iskandar al-Akbar; *Em urdu, سکندر اعظم, Sikandar-e-azam; *Em pashto, Skandar; *Em hebraico, אלכסנדר מוקדון, Alexander Mokdon Sikandar, seu nome em Urdu e Hindi, também se emprega como sinônimo de "esperto" ou "extremamente hábil". Nas tradições do Oriente Médio é chamado de Dhul-Qarnayn , "o (homem) dos dois chifres", assim como em aramaico é referido como Tre-Qarnayia ("o dos dois chifres"), possivelmente devido às moedas cunhadas durante seu reinado representando-o com os chifres de carneiro do deus egípcio Amon Representações na cultura Na música a banda inglesa Iron Maiden em 1986 compôs a música "Alexander, The Great" que fez parte do disco Somewhere in Time também do mesmo ano. No século XX, Alexandre o Grande foi objeto de muitos documentários da televisão. Dois filmes de grande sucesso tiveram como assunto Alexandre o Grande: *Alexander the Great (1956), onde o papel de Alexandre coube ao ator Richard Burton. *Alexander (2004), onde o papel de Alexandre coube ao ator Colin Farrell. Ver também *Batalha de Granico *Batalha de Issus *Cerco de Tiro *Batalha de Gaugamela *Batalha de Hidaspes *Diádocos *Nó górdio *Abdalônimo Bibliografia *PLUTARCO. Vidas paralelas: Alexandre e César. Porto Alegre: LP&M, 2005. *HAMMOND, N.G.L. O gênio de Alexandre o Grande. São Paulo: Madras, 2006. Ligações externas * * * Categoria:Alexandre, o Grande ab:Алеқсандр Македонски af:Alexander die Grote als:Alexander der Grosse am:ታላቁ እስክንድር an:Aleixandre lo Gran ar:الإسكندر الأكبر arz:اسكندر الأكبر ast:Alexandru Magno az:Makedoniyalı İsgəndər ba:Искәндәр Зөлҡәрнәй bat-smg:Aleksandros Makedonietis be:Аляксандр Македонскі be-x-old:Аляксандар Македонскі bg:Александър Македонски bn:মহামতি আলেকজান্ডার br:Aleksandr Veur bs:Aleksandar Veliki ca:Alexandre el Gran ceb:Alejandro ang Bantogan ckb:ئەسکەندەری مەزن co:Lisandru Magnu cs:Alexandr Veliký cu:Алєѯандръ Макєдоньскъ cy:Alecsander Fawr da:Alexander den Store de:Alexander der Große diq:İskendero Gırd el:Αλέξανδρος ο Μέγας en:Alexander the Great eo:Aleksandro la Granda es:Alejandro Magno et:Aleksander Suur eu:Alexandro Handia ext:Alejandru Manu fa:اسکندر fi:Aleksanteri Suuri fiu-vro:Aleksandri Suur fo:Aleksandur Mikli fr:Alexandre le Grand fy:Aleksander de Grutte ga:Alastar Mór gan:亞歷山大大帝 gd:Alasdair Mòr gl:Alexandre o Grande gu:સિકંદર hak:Â-li̍t-sân-thai sâm-sṳ he:אלכסנדר הגדול hi:सिकंदर महान hif:Alexander the Great hr:Aleksandar Veliki hu:III. Alexandrosz makedón király hy:Ալեքսանդր Մակեդոնացի ia:Alexandro Magne id:Aleksander Agung ie:Alexandro li Grand ilo:Alehandro ti Natan-ók io:Alexandros la Magna is:Alexander mikli it:Alessandro Magno ja:アレクサンドロス3世 jv:Alexander Agung ka:ალექსანდრე მაკედონელი kaa:İskender Zulqarnayın kbd:Македониэм и Александр kk:Ескендір Зұлқарнайын kn:ಅಲೆಕ್ಸಾಂಡರ್ ko:알렉산드로스 대왕 ku:Îskenderê Mezin la:Alexander Magnus lad:Aleksandro Magno lez:Искандер Македонжув li:Alexander de Groete lij:Lusciandro Magno lmo:Lissander III de Macedònia lt:Aleksandras Didysis lv:Aleksandrs Lielais mdf:Ине Сандор mg:Aleksandra Lehibe min:Aleksander Agung mk:Александар III Македонски ml:അലക്സാണ്ടർ ചക്രവർത്തി mn:Македоны Александр mr:अलेक्झांडर द ग्रेट ms:Alexander Agung mt:Alessandru Manju mwl:Alxandre, l Grande my:မဟာအလက်ဇန္ဒား mzn:اسکندر (مقدونی شاء) nds:Alexander de Grote ne:अलेक्जेन्डर द ग्रेट nl:Alexander de Grote nn:Aleksander den store no:Aleksander den store oc:Alexandre lo Grand pa:ਸਿਕੰਦਰ ਮਹਾਨ pl:Aleksander Macedoński pms:Lissànder III ëd Macedònia pnb:سکندر ro:Alexandru cel Mare ru:Александр Македонский rue:Александер Великый sa:सिकन्दर महान sah:Улуу Александр sc:Lisandru Mannu scn:Lissandru lu Granni sco:Alexander the Great sh:Aleksandar Veliki si:මහා ඇලෙක්සැන්ඩ' රජ simple:Alexander the Great sk:Alexander Veľký sl:Aleksander Veliki sq:Leka i Madh sr:Александар Велики sv:Alexander den store sw:Aleksander Mashuhuri szl:Macedůński Aleksander ta:பேரரசன் அலெக்சாந்தர் te:అలెగ్జాండర్ tg:Искандари Мақдунӣ th:อเล็กซานเดอร์มหาราช tk:Isgender Zülkarneýn tl:Alejandro ang Dakila tr:III. Aleksandros tt:Искәндәр Зөлкарнәйн udm:Александр Македонской ug:ئىسكەندەر زۇلقەرنەيىن uk:Александр Македонський ur:سکندر اعظم vec:Lisandro Magno vi:Alexandros Đại đế war:Alejandro nga Harangdon yi:אלעקסאנדער דער גרויסער yo:Alẹksándrọ̀s Olókìkí za:Ahlijsanda Daihdaeq zh:亚历山大大帝 zh-min-nan:Alexandros 3-sè zh-yue:亞歷山大大帝